Five ways to show love
by ScifiSOS
Summary: There are five ways Draco and Harry show love. Sometimes it's just automatic. Other times they have to remind each other. I'm always thinking of you. My speaks to you. My eyes always tell. My ears always listens. And my heart beats. ZOMG finished!o.o wow
1. Always thinking of you

_**Warning: Short Six Chapters. Major PWP. Slash. Lemon. Not in all chapters though. As Fluffy as HPDM can get. Oh and not complaining about OOCness please. I mean hello you associates love with Draco Malfoy for pete's sake! Oh wait – I do. Lol. (BTW this is not edited yet(are they ever?))**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.**_

_**A / N: This is a spur of the moment story. I actually think I'll finish it today. Unfortunately I won't update it all tonight because I doubt everyone would review every chapter – but I'm too lazy to wait another day…goddamn my laziness XD. R&R please!**_

_**The order of chapters:**_

_**Always **_**thinking**_** of you**_

_**My body speaks to you**_

_**My eyes always tell**_

_**My ear always listens**_

_**And my heart beats**_

**Five ways to show love: 1. Always thinking of you**

"Nggh…ah…"

Harry Potter, savior of the wizard, thrusted up into his lover while pushing his lover down on him. He pulled that should length hair back roughly and nibbled on that neck. He let his right hand travel down the others back. He gasped as those walls tighten around him. Hearing his lover scream his name he knew that the other released. He followed soon after not being able to take the tightness around him. The room was silent except for the panting.

The two gathered themselves but did not pull apart. Harry felt odd with his cock inside the other still but he did not complain. He breathed in and looked into the silver pools of Draco Malfoy. He reached out and caressed the blond's back. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, snuggling into the curve of his neck.

"I missed you." Harry said quietly. He felt Draco smile against his skin. "I missed you too." The blond answered.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Draco's forehead. "I hate going away on missions."

Draco gave a light chuckle. He raised an elegant blond eyebrow. "Really now? I always assumed you loved saving the world."

Harry grimaced and playfully snapped at the blond's nose. Draco backed away giggling. This time Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, was that a giggle."

Draco gave him the mock glare before tapping his finger twice on Harry's back. "That's Mr. Malfoy-Potter to you."

"Oh my apologies. I wasn't aware I had to say that to my own husband…" Harry whispered. He couldn't stop staring at Draco's lips. The more he stared the more he wanted to fuck – again that is. He snapped out of it when Draco gave a loud groan.

"How are you hard again?! We did it seven times…"

Harry laughed and gave a small thrust into his blond's arse. "Let's try for eight…maybe ten depending on my stamina."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll never doubt a Gryffindor's stamina again." Draco paused. Harry could see sadness flash across that face. He leaned down and nibbled on Draco's ear before whispering into it. "What's wrong love?" He enjoyed the shiver the blond gave him in response.

"It's...it's just that you're always gone lately…" Draco said softly. Harry was happy for this show of emotion. It only belonged to him. Everyone else can have the heartless bastard – err never mind – that belonged to him too.

Harry put a hand under his love's chin and titled upwards. He leaned forward brushing his lips against the blond. He ignored the small whimpers of protest when he started thrusting in his lover slowly. He held Draco's hips down as he tried to move with Harry. "Just let me do the work love. Close your eyes and only think of me." Draco gave Harry one last look, as if he was memorizing his lover's face, before closing his eyes. Harry watched as those cheeks flushed. "That's right love. Just feel me move in and out of you." Draco let out a small moan. His grip tightened on the raven's biceps and his nails dug in. Draco's body jerked violently when Harry hit his prostate. His nails left small pink marks as he dragged his hands down the arm. "H-" Harry shushed him by pressing kisses along the blond's jaw. He pulled out and slammed back in. He started thrusting in harder making sure the blond could feel him.

Draco let out whimpers and moans. He couldn't even curse himself properly in his head for being so out of character. He felt Harry's hand skim across his collarbone and move to his shoulder. He gasped as his sweet spot was hit again. Behind his eyelids he could practically see Harry watching him. He could feel Harry watching him that's for sure. That burning sensation in the pit of his stomach only came with Harry. "Can you feel me love?" Draco moaned and nodded shakily. His body was trembling at the sheer intensity. "Are you thinking of me love?" Draco moved to nod but Harry gave a hard, deep, and powerful thrust. He let out a silent scream. All of the following thrusts pushed in deeper, harder, and slowly began to go faster. "Are you thinking about me?" Harry asked again. He thrusted wildly now. He wanted his love to feel him at any time and at any speed. Draco gasped as his prostate was hit brutally. His body shook and he could come any second- but a hand gripped his cock tightly and he let out a desperate sob. "H-Harry!"

"Are you thinking about me Draco?" Harry asked for the third time. He began angling his thrusts so that he had a higher chance of hitting the blond's prostate. Draco let out another sob. "A-Always!! Always – Harry- Harry please…please…please...! Let me come!" Harry gave a throaty chuckle. He leaned down and nibbled on his lover's ear. His hands snuck behind and gripped the blond's arse pulling him down on his cock. Draco shook and trembled. His whimpers and moans were becoming hitched and erratic. Draco kept repeating 'please' even though the grip on his dick was long gone. Harry smiled and gave his lover a breathtaking kiss. When he broke it he let out a husky whisper. "Come."

And Draco did. He wrapped his arms around his husband and came loudly, violently, all the while his eyes finally fluttered open. He ignored the wet on his stomach. Draco could see Harry's face loosen up as he came. He watched as a small moan came from the raven and one last thrust before seed splashed inside him.

He went lax, his arms falling lazily on the bed. He let out a small 'oof' as the raven fell on top of him. The silence took over the area for a few minutes. Harry grunted and pulled out of the blond a bit reluctantly. He rolled over on the other side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Draco, flushing, rolled over on his side and placed his head on the raven's chest.

"Just think of me when I'm gone."

Draco, who had never been very articulate after sex, mumbled. Harry laughed. Draco smiled and listened to the heavenly noise. "I already do."

"Good. I'd feel sorry for the other poor bastard you think about."

"Oh so you finally admit you're a bastard."

"Actually you fit that role pretty well already my love."

"Oi Harry you prat!!"

Laughter filled the room.


	2. My body speaks to you

_**Warning: Short five Chapters (cookies if you noticed the mistake in the first chapter! Lol). Major PWP. Slash. Lemon. Not in all chapters though. As Fluffy as HPDM can get. Oh and not complaining about OOCness please. I mean hello you associates love with Draco Malfoy for pete's sake! Oh wait – I do. Lol. (BTW this is not edited yet)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.**_

_**A / N: This is a spur of the moment story. Yeah definately finishing today. I'm also uploading them all up hopefully before I go to bed.**_

_**The order of chapters:**_

_**Always thinking of you**_

_**My **_**body**_** speaks to you**_

_**My eyes always tell**_

_**My ears always listens**_

_**And my heart beats**_

**Five ways to show love: My body speaks to you**

Draco paced around the waiting room. His shoulders were slumped, which was unusual for a Malfoy. _'Malfoy-Potter' _He corrected in his head. He looked into the room they were keeping his husband. He let out a loud worried sigh before he paced again.

Harry had done it again. Overworked himself until he collapsed in exhaustion.

However that wasn't the reason he was pacing. He was pacing because how could he not notice? Draco forced a pissed off look on his face. He couldn't cry here. Never would a Malfoy cry in public.

'_But- fuck – Harry is my damn husband. How could I not notice?!' _He screamed into his mind. He stopped pacing when a Medi-Wizard came up to him. He almost smirked at the fear that showed in her eyes. He would have if he didn't feel so bad right now.

"S-S-Sir you know you can go in there."

Draco's face flashed with sadness – of course to a stranger it looked like anger. The woman gave a small meep and excused herself before taking off. He paced around again. He couldn't go in there. Not while he was on a guilt trip.

Draco stopped again and looked into the room. A small soft smile graced his face as his lover slept peacefully. It was replaced with a frown. Guilt completely mind raped him at the moment. It wasn't everyday he thought that his feelings were mind raping him after all.

He sighed and decided to go home. He ignored the looks he was getting from the Medi-Wizards and Witches.

----

Draco sat on his couch staring blankly at the portrait above their fireplace. They lived in the Malfoy Manor to Draco's surprise- still. He smiled fondly as he recalled the memory. Draco had fidgeted and stuttered uncharacteristically before asking Harry to move in with him. The raven had the audacity to laugh at him. Draco remembered as he clenched his fist ready to punch the git before being brought into a breathtaking kiss. Draco chuckled. Well, it literally took his breath away. His face fell again. He fell down onto his side so he was lying down on the couch. This time he stared into the warm fire. Guilt still eating his mind away yet he noticed his eyes getting heavier. Pretty soon his breathing slowed and he was sound asleep.

---

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace late at night. He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and whipped the invisible dirt on his robes. He paused when a light snore came his way. His eyes focused on the being in front of him and a bright smile lit his face. He walked to the couch and kneeled in front of it. Placing his chin on the cushion he nuzzled his nose against the blond. He let out a silent chuckle as that nose scrunched up in irritation. He didn't laugh, however, when a hand swatted his nose away gently. Harry gave a playful growl and began skimming the side of Draco's rib cage. The blond immediately jumped from the touch flushing brightly as a small short giggle escaped from his mouth. Harry smiled. Their eyes meet and Harry couldn't help but notice his lover stiffen. Draco quickly sat upright and his eyes hid behind his hair.

"Love…?" Harry said questioning. He put his tan hand on top of a pale available one and couldn't stop the hurt look appear on his face as that hand disappeared onto the owners lap. Harry moved so that he was kneeling right in front of the blond again. He tried to catch eyes with Draco again. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Harry." Draco said softly. His eyes were staring down at the hand on his lap. He heard Harry growl and his chin was gripped roughly. His neck hurt from being forced to look upwards.

"Don't give me that bull Draco." Harry demanded. His emerald eyes lit up with anger. Draco could practically feel it too. Harry's body was tense but ready to become lax at any time.

Draco's eyes wandered down but another frustrated growl from Harry had him looking up again. He stared into his husband's eyes. Harry's face softened at that and his grip loosened on the chin but did not leave.

"I'm not a very good spouse am I?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened at the question and he immediately went into comfort mode. The hand on the blond's chin moved to caress Draco's soft cheek while the other held the pale hand in the other's lap.

"No, love, no why would you think that?" Harry said soothingly. Draco let out a small whimper.

"I should have pulled you away from your work. Something so we could have avoided you collapsing…"

You could almost hear the 'click' noise from inside Harry's head. He suddenly knew why his lover was like this. His hand gripped the back of the blond's neck and pulled forward smashing their lips together. Draco tensed. His mind racing at why Harry was kissing him before completely melting into the kiss leaving his brain in mindless bliss. Harry broke it. He looked Draco in the eyes lovingly.

"You really are a moron sometimes."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. He backed up into the couch and cross his arms – pouting. "You realize that doesn't make me feel any better."

Harry let out a laugh and got up from his knees, wincing at the slight pain from being on them too long. He sat next to Draco and watched the hand that went to his knee and massaged it unconsciously. Harry smiled and looked up at the blond who was determined to glare cutely at the fire. He leaned to the side and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"There is no other friend, lover, or husband I could ever ask for Draco."

The blond responded by relaxing his body. A small smile gracing his face again.


	3. My eyes always tell

_**Warning: Short five Chapters (cookies if you noticed the mistake in the first chapter! Lol). Major PWP. Slash. Lemon. Not in all chapters though. As Fluffy as HPDM can get. Oh and not complaining about OOCness please. I mean hello you associates love with Draco Malfoy for pete's sake! Oh wait – I do. Lol. (BTW this is not edited yet)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.**_

_**A / N: This is a spur of the moment story. If you noticed these stories don't really connect but do at the same time…. I want it to be a little disorienting. I guess…I guess it can be like looking at memories in third person? Something like that. (?)Lol. I don't know.**_

_**The order of chapters:**_

_**Always thinking of you**_

_**My body speaks to you**_

_**My **_**eyes**_** always tell**_

_**My ears always listen**_

_**And my heart beats**_

**Five ways to show love: My eyes always tell**

His blond hair was practically scattered all over the floor. It had grown over the years and was now down to the small of his back. His pale translucent skin glowed beautifully as the moon hit it. A soft whimper escaped those luscious red plump lips and those silver pools practically flooded with emotion. The soft sounds of the ocean waves reached his ears.

He gasped. That huge cock pushing into his tight entrance once again. He kept his mouth close. He didn't care to stop the tears this time as he looked steadily at the man on top of him. The man had healthy sun kissed skin while raven locks had grown to the shoulders. He had a small stubble beard and his emerald eyes just stared through and through the blond's soul. At least, that is what it felt like.

The blond, Draco Malfoy – which was once Malfoy-Potter, whimpered and pressed his hands against the other's chest. The raven, also known as Harry Potter – which had also once been Malfoy-Potter, did not stop and pressed deeper into his ex-husband. Draco closed his eyes feeling tears spill down his cheeks. He wanted to stop – he really did but his heart cried out in desperation. He needed this – he had needed this for five years…

Harry leaned down to kiss those lips but the blond turned his head away. Hurt was evident in those emerald jewels. Despite the pain stabbing inside Harry's chest he continued to press in. "Love-"

"Please don't."

Harry gave a small whimper. He nuzzled his face into the blond. "Draco…"

"Don't." Draco pleaded. His logical side of his brain was accusing the raven of rape while his heart called it making love, being reunited with it, embracing it once again. Now logic really couldn't win against his heart all the time now could it?

Harry let out a silent sob. He pulled out of the blond and pushed back in. Their pace remained slow as they sorrowfully played a game of cat and mouse. Harry would lean in to kiss those lips, like once before, but the blond would turn away. Harry would try to coax the blond into holding him but those arms stayed limp at their sides. They were having broken sex on the second story balcony. The sadness that radiated off the two reflected with the moon whose color made everything so dark and blue. Harry pulled out and in of the blond going slower every time. His mind was starting to catch up with his actions but- but he couldn't stop. He let out a vocal sob this time. Draco flinched as wet tears hit his neck.

"Draco, please, love please." Harry whispered still keeping up his movements. "Please…I still love you. I'll always love you. Please. Please. Please!" He begged. Draco let out a gasp as that cock brushed against his prostate. His heart splitting in two each time he tuned into what Harry said. "I'm sorry love please. I'm sorry. Please…please…" Harry's thrusts speed up a little. The blond wasn't responding. It is hurting to much. He needed to – just – he needed – but Merlin where could he go? No where is home anymore! He tried, once again, to place a kiss on those lips and to his surprise he did. The small flicker of hope that came with it died immediately as he got no response. He broke the kiss. He could feel the blond tense and tremble knowing that he would have to leave soon. His head hung miserably as he and his ex came. He pulled out swiftly and began gathering his clothes. No more- just no more _but_ he needed so much more.

Not taking the time cleaning up he pulled on his clothes. He practically ran to the door but thought of it. He turned slightly, but not enough to see the blond. "Goodbye." He whispered before walking out of the door.

The blond trembled on the ground. Tears pouring out of his eyes. His hands shakily held his head.

…_I still love you. I'll always love you. Please. Please. Please! I'm sorry love please. I'm sorry. Please…please…_

He gasped. Whimpers started pouring out of his mouth as his body shook. He was sobbing loudly and his body jerked with each and every one. He looked down at his naked body. Draco froze.

_Goodbye._

No- no, no, no, no, no! No, please don't go. His heart screamed. B-But…why…why can't he let go? It wouldn't stop hurting! It never stopped hurting. Harry had- Harry had…

Harry never did anything. It was always him. It was because of- of – of – of that miscarriage! It was never Harry's fault. Harry never did anything! Draco stumbled up pulling his bathrobe on. Why was he still punishing them both? It was neither of their faults. It just hurt. It was too much. Please. Please. Please. Be there. Still be there. **'**_Be there for me still.' _He begged in his mind. _'I have always needed you there for me.'_ He ran down the stairs of his house, nearly tripping the rest of the way down a few times. He kept screaming. "Harry! Harry!" His throat was sore. He was sure no one heard him. He clutched his bathrobes making sure he was covered and darted for his front door. It slammed open causing him to flinch at the loud noise. Harry's figure was still walking away. His heart begged for it to be Harry at least. "Harry!"

The figure froze. Draco could see that head shake and keep walking forward. No! No! No! Look back – please. "Harry!" He watched as that figure froze again. The figure didn't move. It just stood there. Draco dashed forward. He was panting by now. He saw the outline of Harry's red and wrinkled shirt. He reached out watching as his hand gripped the fabric. "Harry…" Draco whispered. The wind blew causing them both to shiver. Draco broke. He fell to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably once again. Harry turned around and looked at the sobbing blond. Soon he too fell to his knees and gathered the blond into his arms.

"It-it still hurts. Merlin it fucking hurts…"

Harry just tighten his hold and buried his face in Draco's hair. "I know love. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head. "No I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I-I…I just…" _I just couldn't handle it…I couldn't handle something like-like…_

Harry pulled away from the blond and gripped the other's chin softly, just like he had done in the past. He lifted it up so that their eyes meet. Draco took an intake of breath. His lips trembled and he threw his arms around Harry's chest. The raven fell back onto the sand. He wrapped his arms around his blond. His Draco.

Draco sobbed for a few more seconds, minutes, or maybe hours. Not once did he hear Harry sob. He pushed himself up to see the raven star into the sky. He shifted so that he was closer to Harry and pressed his lips against the others. Harry smiled slightly at the light kiss.

"Marry me again. Please." Harry whispered. Draco nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "I'll…marry you again and again if I need to Harry."

Draco heard Harry release a relieved sigh. Then there was a small cry. He looked to see one tear fall down Harry's cheek. He didn't dare brush it away.

"I have a home again…"

They stayed on the beach listening to the ocean waves and watched as the moon shined throughout the night.


	4. My ears always listen

_**Warning: Short five Chapters (cookies if you noticed the mistake in the first chapter! Lol). Major PWP. Slash. Lemon. Not in all chapters though. As Fluffy as HPDM can get. Oh and not complaining about OOCness please. I mean hello you associates love with Draco Malfoy for pete's sake! Oh wait – I do. Lol. (BTW this is not edited yet)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.**_

_**A / N: This is a spur of the moment story. If you noticed these stories don't really connect but do at the same time…. I want it to be a little disorienting. I guess…I guess it can be like looking at memories in third person? Something like that. (?)Lol. I don't know.**_

_**The order of chapters:**_

_**Always thinking of you**_

_**My body speaks to you**_

_**My eyes always tell**_

_**My **_**ears**_** always listen**_

_**And my heart beats**_

**Five ways to show love: My ears always listen**

Draco and Harry lounged on their bed. It was a Saturday evening. It was suppose to be a fun evening but of course that just wasn't happening for them.

Finally Harry had enough. He rolled off his back and onto his stomach burying his face into the pillow. "Dracoooooo I'm booooorrrred."

Draco snorted. "You're not the only one."

Harry rolled his eyes. He lifted his face. "Entertain me."

Draco bit his lip. Well…he did have some news but he…he just didn't want to get his hopes up. He didn't want to jinx this.

"Promise you'll listen."

"I could never stop listening to your beautiful voice." Harry's eyes glazed over as he stared at Draco. "Especially when we fuck."

Draco flushed. Malfoy's will never – **ever **get used to blunt innuendo or anything remotely related to sex. It was just – just completely improper! "Harry!"

"What? I didn't see you complaining while we fu-" Draco covered the raven's mouth.

"I think I get the idea. Anyways I – well I-" Draco yelped and pulled his hand away from Harry's mouth. "Disgusting Harry! You licked me!"

Harry laughed happiness clearly reaching his eyes. He gave the blond a smirk. "I have licked other places before Draco. I think your hand is the least of your worries."

Draco was sure his face resembled the same color of a Weasley's hair. It wasn't a pleasant thought. He turned away. "Never mind then. No good news for you."

Harry mock gasped. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" Harry got up on his knees and crawled to the blond. Draco glared at him but yelped when he was jumped on. His wrists were pulled over his head. He wiggled. "Damnit Potter when I get my-"

"Malfoy-Potter love."

"Oh who the bloody cares?! When I get my hands on you-"

"Ooooh will you give me a hand job?"

"Yes- no – I mean yes – ack no! Damn it Harry!" Draco said obviously flustered. He tried, and failed, to glare at the raven.

"So you will?" Harry licked up Draco's jaw. "I'll be happy to return the favor love."

Draco sighed. He looked to the side which immediately caught Harry's attention. His mind flashed back to eight months ago at the beach house. He let go of the blond's hands and turned Draco's face back towards him. "What is it love?"

Draco blinked and smiled softly. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Harry's lips only moving back an inch.

"I'm pregnant…again…"

Harry's eyes widen. Draco shifted not sure how would Harry react. The first time, well…it was good but…the miscarriage…and the divorce...

Draco felt himself being pulled into Harry's arms. "H-Harry?"

"We'll be more careful this time. We'll have monthly visits to our Medi-Wizard or possibly weekly. There is no way I'll let the same thing happen twice." Harry paused. His voice lowered. "I can't lose you twice Draco."

Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's chest. "I…I wouldn't be able to leave you again. I…We will make it through this time. I want this baby."

"I do too…"

It was one of those moments. The moment where awkward silence came in on such a touching scene. The two could practically feel each others discomfort. Harry coughed.

He pulled away from Draco and rolled off the bed and landed onto to the ground. Draco raised an elegant blond eyebrow when the raven didn't pop back up.

"Harry?"

"Fucking bloody hell of the fucking earth."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry what did you do?"

Silence again.

"Promise you'll listen and then try your best to not get mad?"

Draco rolled his eyes. They might get easily distracted most of the time but they would always listen to what each other has to say.

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Harry I just okay, you know it also means yes, sure, alright…"

"I get it! I might…or might not have…uuhhh…you know what never mind." Harry popped up randomly. Draco's eyes focused in on the wet visible stain on Harry's white shirt sleeve. His eyes narrowed and Harry attempted to retreat.

"Harry-" He started in a sweet voice. The raven ran out of the room knowing what was coming. "HARRY YOU DID NOT JUST SPILL SODA ON MY EXPENSIVE EGYPTIAN RUG!!! IT WAS JUST INSTALLED THIS WEEK!! HARRY!"


	5. And my heart beats

_**Warning: Short five Chapters (cookies if you noticed the mistake in the first chapter! Lol). Major PWP. Slash. Lemon (only in three chapters. The second one isn't all that happy right? XD). Not in all chapters though. As Fluffy as HPDM can get. Oh and not complaining about OOCness please. I mean hello you associates love with Draco Malfoy for pete's sake! Oh wait – I do. Lol. (BTW this is not edited yet)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters.**_

_**A / N: **_**This is a spur of the moment story. Last chapter people! I thank anyone who read this while I was still posting them up. I thank those two who reviewed already. I thank those who will read and review after all is posted and completed. Sad – I think this is the only story (short but still a story) that I have ever completed that is not a one-shot. Sad…oh well. I hope you can forgive its current crappiness. I plan on editing this one because I actually liked the idea of it. It is a little different from the outline I had drawn out but…it still turned out…semi-good…err maybe not. XD.**

_**The order of chapters:**_

_**Always thinking of you**_

_**My body speaks to you**_

_**My eyes always tell**_

_**My ears always listen**_

_**And my **_**heart**_** beats**_

**Five ways to show love: And my heart beats**

Draco cooed at the baby in the cot. The little baby girl gurgled and made a spit bubble with her mouth, giggling when it popped. He moved his head to the left when he felt Harry's head rest on his shoulder.

"Good night Ilima." The baby reached out towards the both of them. She let out a cute chubby cheeked smile. "Aaaw you're just the cutest Hawaiian baby."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She wasn't born in Hawaii Harry."

Harry pouted. "But we gave her a Hawaiian name. Isn't that right my little flower?" Harry cooed. He put his finger into the baby's hand. She took it into her mouth and bit down. "Oooowww. Why must you practice those new baby teeth on me my lovely?"

Draco giggled. "Maybe it's because you keep cooing at her."

Harry sent him a glare. "You do it too!"

"What can I say? She loves me more." Draco gave Harry his old 'I'm-better-than-you' look. His nose was in the air in an arrogant manner and he looked down on Harry. Those emerald eyes smiled even when he looked back down on the baby whose grip had loosened. A cute yawn came out of Ilima's mouth. Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. The room darkened and it began to glitter like stars. A soft melody began to play. Draco and Harry looked down again. Seeing that their baby was a sleep they silently left the room. They walked two doors down the hall and entered their bedroom. Harry made sure to close the door as silently as possible. Draco tapped his wand on the baby monitor and was comforted when he heard Ilima's soft snores. He gasped as he felt lips begin to work on his neck. Draco moaned and began unbuttoning his own shirt. He pushed his arse back against Harry's groin.

"Fuck…Draco…it's been so long…" Harry whispered. Impatiently he pushed the blond onto the bed and whipped his wand out of his pocket. He waved it. Draco gasped as he felt cool air hit his skin. He gasped again when he felt a cold substance in his arse. "Harry!"

Harry chuckled. He pressed his hard cock into the crease of Draco's cheeks. Draco moaned as Harry began to rub the two together. "Harry- "

"Patience lover." Harry said in a low husky voice. Draco was turned over onto his back. He looked up at his husband with glazed eyes. Harry was looking down at him, at his body, his lips…he shivered. He could practically feel that man taking him with each spot he lingered at. Harry kneeled in between Draco's legs and leaned down taking a pink nub into his mouth. His tongue licked the delectable nipple as if it was a tasty treat. Draco moaned as Harry's teeth pulled on it gently. Harry's other hand treated the other rolling it and pinching it. Harry even gave it a little twist as he pulled the one in his mouth causing Draco to buck up. Harry released the nipple from his mouth causing Draco to groan in complaint. Harry kissed the blond's collar bone and worked his way up the blond's neck. He made sure to keep playing with Draco's nipples with his hands. His kisses stopped as he reached the crook of Draco's neck. He breathed in – adoring the scent of tangerine body wash.

Draco cried out as Harry bit into his neck. A tongue darted out and wetted his lips. His eyes became half lidded as Harry began nursing the bite mark. Those kisses started up his neck again and made its way across his jaw line making sure not to miss any skin in between. Harry stopped near his left earlobe and took the soft skin in his mouth sucking lightly. He then nibbled up the blond's ear. "Harry…please...take me already."

Harry let go of the lobe and chuckled into the blond's ear. He loved the shiver it earned him. He loved everything about his blond. "Of course love." Harry wandlessly did a stretching spell. "Oh look here. I have to wait a bit more!" Draco groaned at the obvious playfulness in his lover's voice. Harry began working his way back down Draco's jaw. His left hand trailed down the center of Draco's chest. Draco held his breath as a hand gripped his cock. He moaned and thrusted into the hand that began jerking him off. The thumb skimmed over the slit and even pushed into it a little before moving down with the rest of the hand. Harry eyes lowered. "You look ready to burst."

Draco moaned and nodded. "I am…please Harry make me come."

Harry nodded. He pulled back a bit and gripped the blond's legs. He pulled them around his waist and brought the blond's arse into his lap. Carefully he aligned his cock in front of that tight, now stretched, entrance. Draco moaned as the spell was still working its magic. When he felt the tip of that cock breath him his mouth opened in a silent moan. Then the whimpering came as Harry slowly buried himself deep inside Draco. They remained still as they both took the time to adjust.

"Move Harry." Draco demanded. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you were completely submissive."

Draco snorted. "That was before I let you fu-Uuuuck!" His voice rose as Harry began to thrust in and out of him. That long cock pounding him into the bed roughly. Draco could feel his hole push and pull in that cock at the same time. "O-Ooohhh Harry! More- More!" Harry would gladly give. He pushed the blond's legs until the touched the other's chest and he adjusted himself so he could thrust inside deeper and harder. Harry could feel his control slipping as his thrusts sped up. Draco mewed and moaned each time that magnificent cock brushed his prostate. When it hit dead on he would scream out Harry's name or 'oh god' so loud that Harry was sure their silent proof walls would fail them.

It wasn't until Draco began trembling and clenched tightly around him that he knew his lover was going to come. Harry began thrusting in more roughly than before. He could even hear himself beginning to grunt and moan even louder as those walls clenched tighter and tighter. Draco cried out as his seed spilled onto both of their stomachs. Harry followed soon after releasing inside his husband. Draco went limp from under him and Harry just collapse on top of him.

It was silent. Harry could hear Draco's breathing slowed and knew his love fell asleep. Harry smiled. He looked to the right and raised his hand lazily calling his wand to him. With a quick cleaning spell he threw his wand somewhere behind him and closed his eyes.

**Th-thump…th-thump…th-thump…**

Harry smiled. He soon fell asleep to the soft rhythm of Draco's heartbeat.

* * *

_**I have five ways to show you love.**_

_**There are times where I have to remind you how.**_

_**Then there are times when it is automatic.**_

_Like how I am always thinking of you- morning, day, and night._

**Or how my body speaks to you in many different ways.**

_Sometimes its how my eyes always tell you how I feel._

**Other times are when my ears always listen for and to you.**

_**For you and you alone this way of love is for you to listen. It is very soothing and will only stop 'til death due us part. It is a lovely melody indeed so please listen to my heart beat.**_

_**I have five ways to show I love you whether it is through my eyes, ears, or lips but if there is only one way to love you it is to live.**_

**The End.**


End file.
